bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Alchemist Monkey (BTD7:GW)
Alchemist Monkey is the tower that returns in Bloons Tower Defense 7: Global Warfare. This basic tower works as the same as BTD6. Upgrades Path 1 Faster Throwing ($250) *Description: "Throws acid and potions faster." *Details: Increases attack speed by 25%. Bigger Potions ($500) *Description: "Larger potions splash in a larger area." *Details: Pierce increased to 50. Acidic Mixture Dip ($2,000) *Description: "Special potion gives affected towers allows to any type of bloon and does extra damage to armored bloons." *Details: Throws a potion at Towers that deals x5 damage to Fortified Bloons, Ceramic Bloons, Marble Bloons, Lead Bloons and MOAB-Class Bloons. The effect lasts 10 seconds. The Alchemist throws a potion once every 10 seconds. Berserker Brew ($4,000) *Description: "Special brew gives affected towers extra damage, pierce, range, and attack speed." *Details: An Alchemist with this upgrade will occasionally throw a potion on a nearby monkey which grants it +3 damage per hit, +20% range, +5 pierce, and +20% attack speed. The effect lasts 15 seconds. The Alchemist throws one Berserker Brew potion once every 8 seconds. Permanent Brew ($45,000) * Description: "Acidic Mixture Dip and Berserker Brew become PERMANENT on towers they splash." * Details: Buffing potions have infinite range and are thrown once every 15 seconds. Path 2 Stronger Acid ($300) Acid potions dissolve bloons faster. Perishing Potions ($1,000) *Description: "Gains Camo detection, all offensive potions strips all Bloon Properties of Bloons, and deals x5 damage to MOAB-Class Bloons." *Details: Strips all bloon properties expect Bloons with Fortified and Lead Properties. Unstable Concoction ($3,500) *Description: "Occassionally throws a special potion that coats MOAB-Class Bloons in an explosive substance that causes a large explosion when they are popped." *Details: The explosions deals 20% of the health of that blimp. Also, these explosions can pop or damage Bloons with Camo Property but not to remove its said property. Transforming Tonic ($7,500) *Description: "Transformation ability: Turns Alchemist into powerful attack Monster for 20 seconds." *Details: Unstable Concoction frequency increased by 20%, and explosions hitbox is increased by 20%. Ability's super-powered blue plasma lasers are fired at a rate of ~33.3 times per second, deal 2 damage to up to 4 bloons per plasma laser, and can pop any Bloon type. Can detect Camo while the ability is active, or not active. Total Transformation ($50,000) *Description: "Transformation ability is now permanent and stronger than before. Ability spawns five crazy attack monsters 30 seconds." *Details: Basic attack does 10 damage, 10 pierce and does 5x damage to MOAB-Classes; while punching bloons at melee attack does 3 damage, 15 pierce and 10x damage to Fortified Properties (identical to Pat Fusty's basic attack). Ability does 2x the base attack's stats (damage, pierce, extra damage to MOAB-Classes, Fortified Properties), and spawns five 0/4/0 Alchemist Monkeys which has the same stats (see above) and takes no footprint for 25 seconds. Path 3 Stable Acid ($350) Acid stays on Bloons for 5 seconds longer, dealing more damage in total. Acid Pools ($525) *Description: "If no Bloons are nearby, the Alchemist can drench nearby track with acid." *Details: Acid on Bloons lasts 10 seconds longer. Each Acid Pool last for 7 seconds before disappearing. Rubber to Gold ($4,000) *Description: "Converts all Bloons partially into gold, getting more cash per pop from affected Bloons." *Details: The secondary attack throws every 6.5 seconds and can hit up to 20 Bloons. Said attack can convert Bloons into gold, in which affected Bloons will appear slightly golden; these bloons when all of its layers popped, it gives +$25. It can affect MOAB-Classes in any way, through popping the outer layer only with the said effect, but with multiplied by x4 (or +$100). The said attacks and effects does not affect with acid. Shrinking Potion ($60,000) *Description: "Special shrinking potion converts all affected Bloons into Red Bloons." *Details: It allows the Alchemist to throw special shrinking potions every 10.0s. Shrinking potions can shrink up to 200 Bloons, 10 MOABs, 4 BFBs and DDTs, or 1 ZOMG into a Red Bloon. Acid on Bloons lasts 15 seconds longer. Golden Shrinking Potion ($175,000) *Description: "Now that's a lotta damage, and gold!" *Details: Shrinking potions can convert up to 600 Bloons, 30 MOABs, 12 BFBs and DDTs, 3 ZOMGs, or 1 BAD (BAD consumes 500 pierce each) into a Red Bloon, and gives cash equivalent to the outer layer health (including Fortified and Lead Properties) after popping it with the said effect. (For example, ZOMG gives you +$4,000 cash, equivalent to 4,000 HP.) Differences from BTD6 *Basic tower's acid DoT affects MOAB-Class Bloons, buffs pierce, Alchemist renamed to Alchemist Monkey, price increased Path 1 *Faster Throwing buffed, moved to 1/0/0 *Bigger Potions buffed, moved to 2/0/0 *Acidic Mixture Dip buffed, upgrade description changed, moved to 3/0/0, now lasts for a duration, price increased *Berserker Brew buffed, moved to 4/0/0, now lasts for a duration, price increased *Acidic Mixture Dip and Berserker Brew can be reapplied by other Alchemist Monkeys while the initial Alchemist Monkey's cooldown is in place *Permanent Brew buffed, price decreased *Acidic Mixture Dip, Berserker Brew, and Perma-Brew buff DoT effects Path 2 *Perishing Potions buffed, price increased *Unstable Concoction buffed, price increased *Transforming Tonic buffed, price increased *Total Transformation buffed, ability reworked, price increased Path 3 *Stable Acid added, price decreased *Acid Pools moved to x/x/2, buffed, price decreased *Rubber to Gold's effects are applied from main potion as opposed to a secondary attack, reworked, price increased *Bloon Master Alchemist renamed to Shrinking Potion, moved to 0/0/4, acid lasts +5 seconds longer, price increased *Golden Shrinking Potion added Crosspathing Benefits *0/2/3: Completely strips off lead properties, giving them +$50 cash. Category:Towers Category:Monkey Towers Category:Magic Towers